La Vengeance d'une Blonde
by Sheep's Queen
Summary: Tandis que certaines se pâment d'amour devant notre beau capitaine, d'autres ont des intentions moins...pacifiques. Sparrow parviendra t il à échapper à la Blonde ? Résumé un petit peu faible mais j'ai dépensé toute mon énergie littéraire pour la fic. xD
1. La chasse aux moineaux est ouverte

_**Oh my...Alors, c'est ma première fanfiction sur PotC, j'espère que ce sera pas trop niaiseux...Je me suis enfin décidée à poster mon premier chapitre et je voudrais juste connaître votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. Avant de commencer, je dirais que, comme ça, ça à l'air de partir en freestyle mais que y aura pas que ça, c'est aussi un ch'tit peu sérieux (mais faudra bien chercher alors xD). Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira...Oh ! Mais j'oubliais :**_

_Disclaimer: Rien de l'univers de PotC n'est à moi et Johnny Depp est à lui-même (mais POURQUOOOOAAA ???) En revanche ma petite Emily elle est bien à moi (ya que moi pour créer des persos aussi cons ). Tous les propos cons, débiles, pitoyables, aberrant tenus dans cette fic sont la propriété légitime de l'unique neurone atrophié restant dans ma cabeza (Neurone: Ya comme de l'échos. --')_

* * *

**La chasse aux moineaux est ouverte**

(ou comment faire un titre avec un jeu de mot plus que vaseux et quelques notions d'anglais )

L'homme se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, visiblement plongé dans un sommeil agité. Les émotions se succédaient sur son visage aux yeux clos : tantôt un sourire béat, puis une moue agacée, ou encore un froncement de sourcil interrogateur. Il prononçait même quelques mots sans queue ni tête, à peine marmonnés qui, rassemblés, auraient pu donner quelque chose ressemblant à :

- L'est…Katia…Rôôôô !…pas possible…c'est…'rrête…

Dans un gloussement, il se retourna brusquement vers la droite, sa main renversant par la même un gobelet en étain qui était posé sur la petite table voisine. Ne se réveillant pas pour si peu, il reprit sa position initiale et repartit bécoter la dénommée « Katia ». De toute façon, le rangement et le ménage ne semblaient pas être la préoccupation principale du capitaine. De nombreux objets tapissaient le sol, formant un ensemble hétéroclite allant d'une unique botte usée à de multiples cadavres de bouteilles de rhum, en passant par une longue vue brisée en deux morceaux et divers papiers froissés. Les cousins de ces derniers servaient d'ailleurs de nappe à la table massive trônant au milieu de la cabine. Ou cet homme aimait le papier ou il en faisait commerce. Au milieu de cet amas de feuilles se dressait un chandelier dont la bougie s'était éteinte depuis longtemps déjà, un vieux tricorne racorni et un compas qui indiquait un Nord curieux…à moins que ce ne fusse pas le Nord. Mis à part la table, on trouvait pour mobilier dans cette cabine, quelques chaises, de nombreux coffres et, bien évidemment, le lit, dont les draps affichaient une propreté douteuse. Nous passerons volontairement sur la quantité phénoménale de poussière recouvrant joyeusement cet ensemble.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant apparaître une face barbue et avinée. La dite figure fut rapidement suivie du reste du corps et l'homme, puisque c'en était un, referma la porte tout aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Il balaya du regard l'intégralité de la pièce et poussa un soupir résigné. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et baissa les yeux vers le capitaine. Après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, non sans s'amuser des mimiques de l'endormi, le barbu prit une grande inspiration et…

- DEBOOUT JACK !!

- …

Aucune réaction, si ce n'est un léger grognement. Aucunement satisfait par cette réponse laconique, le deuxième homme secoua légèrement l'épaule du dénommé Jack. Cette fois, la réponse fut construite et intelligible mais plutôt incongrue.

- Nan mamaan ! Katia voulait me montrer un truc…

L'éveilleur dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser de rire, ce qu'il savait faire à la perfection, côtoyant le capitaine depuis plusieurs années déjà.

- Cap'taine Sparrow, je suis pas votre mère, c'est moi, Gibbs.

Ayant dû faire le rapprochement entre le nom _Gibbs_ et celui de son second, Jack Sparrow ouvrit timidement un œil (NdA : Quoi ? Timide et Jack Sparrow dans la même phrase ?! xD), puis l'autre, et adressa un sourire nerveux à son interlocuteur.

- Oui, bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes.

Gibbs se passa de commentaire et attendit que son capitaine soit en état de l'écouter pour poursuivre.

- On a besoin de vous là-haut. Un rafiot qui nous suit depuis maint'nant deux heures.

- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Jack d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Euh…Il est déjà plus de midi.

Semblant soudain émerger, il se leva d'un seul coup et se mit à la recherche de ses bottes, parcourant la cabine de long en large, à quatre pattes et poussant des jurons tous plus énormes les uns que les autres.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé plus tôt ??

- Et bien on ne voulait pas perturber votre sommeil…Vous dormez déjà si peu.

Le pirate se redressa, une botte dans une main et une ceinture dans l'autre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Maintenant retournez au boulot !

Le second s'apprêtait à s'exécuter quand le capitaine l'interpella derrière son dos.

- Hé Gibbs !

- Oui ?

- Merci.

L'interpellé eut un sourire et sortit de la pièce. Jack se remit en chasse et finit par dénicher la deuxième botte sous son lit. Se jurant qu'il rangerait sa cabine une fois cette affaire tirée au clair, il prit la suite de Gibbs et débarqua sur le pont de son habituelle démarche chaloupée.

- Alors les gars, quoi de neuf ?

Une femme à la peau noire portant un bandana rouge en guise de couvre-chef s'avança vers le capitaine et lui exposa la situation.

- Le bâtiment est à moins d'un mille, sa position est légèrement décalée à tribord par rapport à la nôtre. Pas plus de dix degrés d'après Gibbs. Leur vent arrière est légèrement meilleur et le bâtiment est visiblement plus rapide que le nôtre, dans une heure ils seront à notre hauteur.

Jack prit un air exagérément outré et s'écria.

- Comment ça « plus rapide » ??

- Plus léger. Moins gros.

- Merci je m'en doutais.

- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Le pirate lança un regard noir à l'intention d'Ana Maria et attrapa la longue vue qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il la dirigea vers l'horizon, y colla son œil et chercha le navire. Quand il l'eut dans sa ligne de mire, il put effectivement remarquer que le bâtiment gagnait du terrain sur eux. Il chercha ensuite le pavillon et afficha un sourire radieux quand il le vit. Il rendit ensuite la longue vue à la jeune femme et prit la direction du gaillard d'arrière afin de se poster à la barre.

- Réduisez la voilure !

L'ensemble de l'équipage se tourna vers le capitaine en le regardant comme s'il sortait de l'asile. Ce qui s'avérait tout à fait possible quand on connaissait un peu le personnage. Ana Maria ne semblait pas décidée à suivre les ordres.

- Quoi ?!

- Faites c'que j'vous dis tas de chien galleux ! Qui êtes-vous pour discuter les ordres du capitaine ?!

- Mais ils vont nous rattraper !

- C'est le but, très chère.

Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis renonça à essayer de comprendre et alla assurer son rôle de Stentor suppléant en rugissant des ordres sur le pauvre équipage sans-défense. Jack Sparrow, quant à lui, jubilait intérieurement, triturant machinalement une des breloques ornant ses dreadlocks. Alors elle voulait remettre ça ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de le réveiller au beau milieu d'un rêve aussi…sympathique. Le capitaine eut un sourire béat en y repensant et posa les mains sur la barre de sa chère Perle.

Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, il était reconnaissant à Gibbs de l'avoir laissé rattraper son sommeil en retard. Le capitaine Sparrow dormait peu depuis quelques temps. Il était torturé par le vide qu'il ressentait alors qu'il semblait errer par les mers des Caraïbes sans but. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Kraken et Davy Jones, sa vie était devenue plus calme. Trop calme. Will et Elizabeth s'étaient exilés sur Dieu-sait-quelle île perdue pour échapper à Beckett, refusant catégoriquement de rester en mer alors qu'ils allaient se marier. Et la Royal Navy semblait se désintéresser totalement de son sort. Après un soupir las, il pensa néanmoins qu'avec ce retour impromptu il était bien parti pour s'embarquer dans quelque chose d'intéressant…

Perdant de l'allure, ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver face à un bateau d'une taille relativement petite, dont le pavillon affichait un trèfle croisé avec un sabre. L'embarcation se stoppa à leur niveau et ses occupants accoudés au bastingage observèrent d'un œil curieux l'équipage du Black Pearl. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Jack ne se décide à le briser.

- Ho ! Si tu m'as suivi, c'était pas par désir d'admirer mes beaux yeux! Je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as parfaitement raison.

La voix était plutôt aiguë, de toute évidence féminine. Une silhouette jusqu'à présent dans l'ombre s'avança à la lumière du soleil. Tout le monde put ainsi voir…une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, mais elle toisait le capitaine du Pearl comme si elle portait le savoir universel dans sa juvénile petite tête. Observant le Sparrow de capitaine avec une lueur de haine pure dans ses yeux bleus, elle rejeta sa blonde chevelure coiffée d'un tricorne derrière ses épaules frêles et le pointa du doigt.

- Je suis là pour te tuer, une bonne fois pour toutes !

Une vague rumeur semée de ricanements parcourut l'équipage du Pearl. Le capitaine lui-même dut réfréner l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de lui échapper avant de répondre avec un sourire plus que narquois.

- Tu m'en vois ravi ! Mais je manque à la plus élémentaire des politesses : bien le bonjour l'amie ! Je suis enchanté de te revoir en si bonne forme !

La fille lui répondit par un grognement agacé et reprit presque en hurlant.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu n'auras même plus la possibilité de rire !

- Du calme Trésor. T'excite pas.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME CA !! JE VAIS COULER TA COQUE DE NOIX ET EGORGER TA BANDE DE PORC JUSQU'AU DERNIER !!!

La jeune femme avait hurlé comme une hystérique et était encore rouge de rage. Elle frappait le bois du bastingage comme une sourde ce qui lui donnait un air plus que pitoyable. Se ressaisissant peu à peu, elle interpella d'une voix sèche une fille qui semblait être son second et lui ordonna :

- Leïla ! Vas en cale avec les autres et chargez les canons.

- Hé ! T'es pas un peu malade ? C'est Jack Sparrow enfin !

- Et alors ?

- Alors je sais pas pour toi mais j'avais pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui moi !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis ! Fais ce que j'te dis !!

Comme la dénommée Leïla ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, un pirate borgne s'avança et intervint, visiblement gêné :

- Capitaine, je crois qu'elle a pas tort…On est pas prêt à défier le Black Pearl.

- Je l'ai déjà fait et regarde moi : je me porte très bien, répliqua la fille.

Une voix parvint de derrière les rangs et rétorqua assez fort pour être entendue de tous.

- C'est pas vraiment une référence !

Le capitaine sembla exploser et vociféra en direction de la voix.

- TA GUEULE PIRCE ! ON T'AS RIEN DEMANDE RENDORS TOI !!

Tandis que le débat battait son plein sur le bâtiment d'en face, les occupants du Pearl se demandaient s'ils devaient rire où se sentir vexés d'être ainsi oubliés au profit de désaccords internes. Le capitaine Sparrow, que la situation n'étonnait pas outre-mesure, étouffa un bâillement. Ana Maria jugea opportun d'acquérir la réponse à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Euh…Jack, c'est qui cette fille ?

L'interpellé se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme et s'écria avec emphase :

- Comment ? Tu n'as pas reconnu le Capitaine Emily Johnson ?

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que cette greluche fout ici ?!

Un compas parti de Dieu-sait-où atterrit avec force sur le crâne de la jeune pirate.

- La greluche t'emmerde !!

Le capitaine Johnson se tenait penchée par-dessus le bastingage, si bien qu'elle serait tombée à l'eau si ses « subalternes » ne l'avaient pas retenue in extremis. Loin de se laisser démonter par l'épidémie de fou rire saisissant les rangs adverses, elle se dressa avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable après avoir failli finir en hachis pour requin, et lança d'un ton impérieux à l'intention de son équipage :

- Fini les gamineries ! A l'abordage !

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, le doigt pointé vers le ciel, sans qu'aucune réaction ne se produise. Trouvant que l'effet se faisait attendre, elle finit par se retourner vers son équipage qui ne semblait pas avoir pris l'ordre pour lui.

- J'ai dit « A l'abordage » !!

- Beeeennn…

Furieuse, Emily marmonna un « Ok, j'ai compris » et se dirigea vers le mât, qu'elle escalada lestement. Elle attrapa ensuite un bout (NdA : une corde…terme nautique) qui traînait par là et une clameur affolée parcourut son équipage. Jack afficha un air vaguement inquiet alors qu'à ses côtés, Pintel et Ragetti se disputaient allégrement, l'un affirmant que la petite n'allait jamais sauter tandis que l'autre assurait qu'elle s'écraserait comme une bouse sur le pont. Loin de se préoccuper de ce qui se passait en bas, Emily prit une grande inspiration et, tout en se maudissant pour sa témérité, sauta. Elle se réceptionna en une roulade et parut bien se remettre…jusqu'au moment où elle essaya d'avancer et qu'elle s'étala de tout son long après avoir titubé sur plusieurs mètres. Gros silence. Gloussements. Ricanements. Explosion. Fou rire. Sous une pluie de quolibet, le capitaine Johnson se remit sur pied et avança d'un pas décidé vers le capitaine du Pearl. Elle dégaina ensuite son épée et lui pointa sous la gorge, si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tandis que son équipage commençait à s'inquiéter, le concerné adopta une de ses fameuses mimiques et s'enquit :

- Comment tu fais ça ?

- Mmmh…Je crois que je bénéficie de l'effet de surprise.

- En tous cas j'adore ta robe. Mais es-tu certaine que c'est très approprié en de telles circonstances ?

- Bah moi j'aime bien…

La jeune femme portait une robe de soie bleue richement ornée, raccourcie au-dessus des cuisses et négligemment passée sur un pantalon dépareillé et une paire de bottes poussiéreuses. Les manches étaient, elles aussi, largement esquintées et la taille sertie d'une large ceinture de cuir, servant à retenir l'épée qui menaçait à présent la vie du capitaine Sparrow.

- Par contre pour ce qui est de l'hygiène corporelle …Ca s'est détérioré depuis la dernière fois.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'une voix où pointait l'agacement à chaque mot.

- Et tu oses me dire ça, toi ? Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, il n'y a pas de salle d'eau à bord d'un bateau.

En effet, la peau pâle de la femme montrait des traces de crasse et ses cheveux, bien que d'une blondeur lunaire, étaient passablement emmêlés. Ses mains fines étaient calleuses et de nombreuses écorchures parcouraient ses bras. En outre, une curieuse cicatrice légèrement suintante, semblant former un « P », marquait son avant-bras. Emily intercepta le regard de Jack sur cette marque et la cacha aussitôt de sa manche.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu des problèmes avec la Compagnie des Indes…

- …Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

L'équipage du Pearl et du Rose-Mary, le bateau du capitaine Johnson, assistait à cet échange sans mot dire. La plupart des Pearliens s'étaient même assis pour mieux suivre la conversation.

- Honnêtement, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de leur échapper.

- Je suis une fille étonnante, assura-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant. Mais je dois admettre que les pauvres bougres m'ont déçue. Il m'a été étonnamment facile de m'enfuir. J'espère qu'ils auront retenu la leçon et qu'ils ne sous-estimeront plus les « p'tites filles » !

La blonde éclata de rire tandis que Jack la regardait d'un air condescendant, comme si elle eut été atteinte d'une maladie psychologique incurable. Baissant ensuite les yeux vers le sabre de son adversaire, il prit un drôle d'air et leva deux index éloquents sous le nez d'Emily.

- Juste…Tu devrais me laisser attraper mon arme. Tu n'aimerais pas me tuer alors que je suis sans défense ?

La jeune femme observa d'un air dégoûté les doigts de son interlocuteur et les chassa de son champ de vision de sa main libre, comme on chasserait un insecte gênant.

-Hors de question : je te tiens, je te garde !

-Tu es consciente que mon équipage te massacrera avant que tu n'aies le temps de dire « rhum » ?

-Rien à foutre. Te tuer est mon unique but dans la vie, y survivre ne rimerait à rien.

Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne pensait pas son adversaire si déterminée à lui faire passer l'arme à gauche. Mais sa dignité de mâle dominant revint au galop et il se ressaisit bien vite, offrant son plus beau sourire idiot à la jeune femme. Se faire tuer par une gamine sur son propre navire n'était pas digne du capitaine Jack Sparrow.

-Voyons voyons, ne sois pas si catégorique ! Tu es encore jeune, tu as bien mieux à faire que de t'intéresser à un vieux loup de mer comme moi !

-Tu as détruit ma vie, asséna-t-elle, détachant chaque mot. Il me paraît normal de te rendre la monnaie !

-C'était il y a longtemps…, minauda le capitaine.

Prise d'un accès de fureur soudain, Emily rapprocha la lame du cou de l'autre d'un coup sec. Une goutte de sang coula le long de ce cou pour venir se perdre quelque part dans la chemise de Jack.

-Moi je n'ai pas oublié.

Ce simple murmure contenait plus de menaces que bien des cris de rage. Au moment où le capitaine Sparrow pensait que sa fin arrivait, aussi absurde que le reste de sa vie, par la main de cette fille et devant tout son équipage (Mille pétards quelle fin atroce ! Quelle image les gens garderaient-ils de lui après ça ?), une brillante idée lui vint…

-Soit, puisqu'il doit en être ainsi, vas-y, tue-moi.

Il ouvrit ensuite les bras en croix et ferma les yeux, adoptant ainsi la posture la plus dramatique qu'il avait en stock. Cette réaction en surprit plus d'un et même le capitaine Johnson resta bouche bée. Voyant que Sparrow ne cillait pas, elle se décida à exprimer son incompréhension :

-Quoi ?!

-Vas-y je te dis, c'est amplement mérité !

Le visage de la pauvre fille passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant d'opter pour un rouge soutenu, à la limite du cramoisi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Mais si, puisque je te le dit.

-T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Du côté des occupants du Rose-Mary, l'incompréhension atteignait son paroxysme. En effet, plus rien ne leur indiquait que la santé mentale de leur capitaine était récupérable. D'abord elle voulait tuer Sparrow et quand il le lui proposait aimablement, elle piquait une crise d'hystérie sans nom. Un jeune homme à la peau hâlée s'approcha discrètement de Leïla le second et lui souffla :

-Tu comprends ce qui arrive au capitaine, toi ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui, confirma-t-elle avant de soupirer bruyamment.

Quant au Pearliens, eux, ils ne cherchaient même plus à comprendre. Il faut dire qu'avec le capitaine Sparrow, ils allaient finir par être habitués. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ils n'intervenaient nullement dans le règlement de compte qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ? Et bien en vérité Pintel se serait bien servi de son mousquet mais le capitaine ne cessait de faire des signes dans le dos de sa rivale pour que son équipage le laisse se débrouiller seul. Ce qui, au fond, ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Un peu de spectacle de temps en temps, c'est toujours bon à prendre.

Pour en revenir à nos deux protagonistes, Jack, vaguement effrayé, regardait Emily sauter sur place en braillant comme une perdue.

-SUPPLIE-MOI ! DEFEND-TOI ! JE T'INTERDIS DE TE LAISSER MOURIR !

-Mais tout à l'heure tu m'as interdit de prendre mon ar…

-Tais-toi ! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour te retrouver et te tuer facilement !!

-D'accord, ne t'énerve pas comme ça…Tu vois je prends mon épée…

-Ouais c'est ça ! Prends ton épée que j'te mette la dérouillée de ta vie !

Le combat fut de courte durée et s'acheva sur une Johnson les quatre fers en l'air et un Sparrow victorieux.

-Tu disais ? s'enquit Jack, ouvertement moqueur (NdA : Ya de quoi après tout le sketch qu'elle lui a fait xD). Il n'y a pas eu comme un retournement de situation par hasard ?

La lame sous la gorge, Emily ne put que serrer les dents. Oh comme elle le détestait en cet instant ! Elle le détestait même tout le temps mais encore plus intensément à ce moment précis. Mais elle accepterait sa défaite dignement, comme le grand capitaine qu'elle était. Elle put voir son équipage observer la scène, horrifié, et Leïla essayer d'enjamber le bastingage avant d'être retenue par les autres. Ensuite, elle ferma les yeux. Le métal froid sur sa gorge lui procurait une sensation plus que désagréable et elle frissonnait. Mais, d'un seul coup, cette sensation prit fin. « Je suis déjà morte ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit un œil et put constater que le capitaine Sparrow brillait par son absence. Elle scruta les alentours quelques secondes et le vit revenir auprès de son équipage.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !

-Tu vois, je m'apprête à repartir. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de faire de même si tu ne veux pas passer par dessus bord.

Offusquée, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'homme.

-Tu peux pas faire ça !

-Quoi ENCORE ?

-Me pousser à bout, me vaincre et ensuite partir !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais.

-Tu dois finir ce que tu as commencé !

-Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse.

-Je ne veux PAS de ta pitié !!

-Honnêtement, je me fiche de ce que tu veux ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à tuer une femme, folle qui-plus-est !

-Mais…Mais !

Si chacun sait que Jack Sparrow ne tient jamais ses promesses, il est de notoriété publique qu'il fait des exceptions quand ça l'arrange. C'est ainsi qu'Emily Johnson fut coupée dans ses protestations par Pintel et Ragetti l'attrapant par les épaules et les jambes. A peine s'était-elle débattue qu'elle avait déjà effectué un plongeon forcé suivi d'un atterrissage dans l'eau glacée.

-Bon retour chez toi ! Que ce jour reste dans ta mémoire comme celui où tu t'es faite détruire par le Capitaine Jack Sparrow pour la soixante-deuxième fois et des poussières !

Et c'est ainsi que le légendaire Black Pearl disparut à l'horizon au milieu des rires de ses occupants, laissant le Capitaine Johnson anéantie par un double choc (l'un thermique, l'autre moral). Une fois remontée à bord du Rose-Mary, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidée vers la barre si bien que Leïla du courir pour la rattraper.

-Ca va aller ?

-J'vois pas comment ça pourrait aller plus mal. Donc on va dire que oui.

De la part d'Emily quand elle venait d'essuyer une défaite, c'était une réponse satisfaisante. Toute réponse convenait à l'équipage tant qu'elle ne contenait pas les mots "revanche" et "Jack Sparrow".

-On a un cap ? poursuivit le second.

-Un peu qu'on a un...rétorqua la blonde.

Le second fut plus qu'étonnée de voir un sourire naître sur les lèves de la jeune femme. Un sourire du genre pas très rassurant. Voire un peu malsain.

-Tortuga ? interrogea la jeune antillaise avec apréhension.

-Tortuga.

Le second poussa un soupir et retourna à son poste.

* * *

_Alors ? Nul ? Pas nul ? En tous cas mouah ch'uis contente de mouah (genre on avait pas remarqué ). Si ça vous a plu...Je vous dit pas quoi faire parce que j'aime pas qu'on me le dise mais l'intention y est. xD Et si ça vous a pas plu, pareil ! (mais dites moi pourquoua sinon on tourne en rond --) A plus les gens !_


	2. Alliance

**Pfiou...Me revoilà ! Oui..C'est un peu tard mais regardez ce que j'amène : un deuxième chapitre ! (Hallelujah !) Bon, c'est pas très gai...Ca nécesste une suite (qui est bien avancée) mais j'espère pouvoir finir le troisième chapitre en quelques jours (rien n'est sûr, je suis pas douée xD). J'espère que je suis crédible en sérieuse :x En tous cas je veux remercier tous mes revieweurs -qui ne sont que cinq pour l'instant mais j'ai bon espoir xD- de me lire et de me faire partager leurs avis. Vous êtes _Groovy_ ! Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire ! Mais avant...**

_Disclaimer: Rien de l'univers de PotC n'est à moi et Johnny Depp est à lui-même (mais POURQUOOOOAAA ???) En revanche ma petite Emily elle est bien à moi (ya que moi pour créer des persos aussi cons ). Tous les propos cons, débiles, pitoyables, aberrant tenus dans cette fic sont la propriété légitime de l'unique neurone atrophié restant dans ma cabeza (Neurone: Ya comme de l'échos. --')_

* * *

**Alliance**

-_Bugger !_

Deux heures après sa défaite face au capitaine du Black Pearl, Emily Johnson faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine. Quand elle en eut fait le tour une bonne douzaine de fois en maudissant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête (personne n'en réchappa et Jack Sparrow eut même droit à trois tours), elle arrêta enfin son manège et s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle tenta de se calmer en parcourant la pièce des yeux. La vue de certaines choses familières l'aidait à se détendre. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une cabine de capitaine pirate, l'endroit réussissait à garder un aspect étrangement féminin. Cela était peut-être dû à la propreté irréprochable de la pièce. Ou à sa clarté. Peut-être que le mobilier y était aussi pour quelque chose. Tous les meubles aménageant la cabine étaient blancs, ou gris. Il était évident que leur propriétaire se donnait du mal pour les assortir, là où le pirate moyen se contentait d'amasser des coffres (Esthétique ? Kesako ?). Mais bien sûr, le signe le plus apparent du sexe du capitaine était la présence d'une coiffeuse dans un coin de la pièce. Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur le miroir de grande taille au cadre doré qui ornait le meuble. Elle se leva, s'en approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret, face à son reflet. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration suite à un examen rapide de son visage. Se détournant de la vision « d'horreur » qui s'offrait à elle, Emily pivota sur son siège afin d'embrasser du regard l'ensemble de la pièce. C'était sa « maison ». Le seul endroit qui lui restait. Mais contrairement à certaines personnes de sa connaissance, cette situation ne dépendait pas de sa propre volonté. Loin de là. En fait elle se sentait toujours vaguement mal à l'aise quand elle était en mer. Elle s'y sentait déplacée, car ce n'était pas son choix : merci à ce très cher Capitaine Sparrow ! Ca y était, elle remettait ça. Se ressaisissant, elle chassa le pirate de son esprit pour se replonger dans des pensées surement pas plus gaies mais moins dangereuses. Quel paradoxe de se sentir emprisonnée par l'océan alors que c'était le symbole même de la liberté ! Enfin, une liberté bien relative, d'après elle. Il faut bien avouer que l'on n'est libre sur l'océan que tant qu'on possède un bateau, chose qui n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, elle pouvait en juger de par son expérience personnelle. Le train de ses pensées fut interrompu quand elle détecta du coin de l'œil un mouvement sur la table. En s'approchant, elle remarqua que le mouvement provenait de l'aiguille de son compas qui venait juste de changer brusquement de direction. Elle fronça les sourcils et alla tapoter l'instrument, persuadée qu'il y avait un disfonctionnement. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : le bâtiment n'aurait pas pu changer de cap de cette façon. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait rien ordonné et, bien que son équipage se permettent quelques petites libertés, il ne fallait pas exagérer ; ensuite parce qu'elle aurait senti une violente embardée. Un navire de cette taille ne peut pas prendre un virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés en moins de deux secondes sans la moindre secousse. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre à sa place le petit malin qui se permettait d'entrer sans frapper, elle se retrouva face à Leïla. Cette dernière se trouvait dans un état de panique que le capitaine ne lui connaissait pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Capitaine ! Venez-voir !

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Vite !

Voyant que le moment était mal choisi, Emily se garda de réprimander son second pour le ton qu'elle employait et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au pont. Arrivée là, elle constata que l'ensemble de l'équipage était penché sur le bastingage à tribord et semblait fasciné par quelque chose dans l'eau. Des murmures affolés parcouraient les hommes qui ne paraissaient pas s'être rendu compte de la présence du capitaine. Cette dernière en fut d'ailleurs très agacée et s'avança dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui était si intéressant.

-Mais merde, qu'est-ce que vous regardez avec ces yeux de merlan pas frais, vous tous ?!

La majorité de l'équipage se tourna vers elle mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse pour autant et dut jouer des coudes pour parvenir à son but. Elle se pencha avec appréhension par-dessus le bastingage et du retenir un cri d'horreur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

L'eau bougeait. Mais pas un mouvement _normal_ comme un clapotement ou des vagues, ni même un rouleau. C'était un courant. Un courant du genre _vraiment_ pas normal. Emily pouvait voir l'eau s'enfuir à une vitesse alarmante à tribord, comme si quelqu'un avait arraché le bouchon du fond de la mer. Le bateau était irrésistiblement attiré et recommença à tourner de manière incontrôlée pour suivre l'étrange courant.

-Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? demanda-t-elle à son second le plus calmement possible.

-Je suis venue vous prévenir dès que je l'ai vu !

Le capitaine garda le silence, retenant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais auxquelles elle était sûre de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Mais comment Diable un phénomène de cette ampleur avait-il pu se former en à peine deux minutes ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Un petit homme à l'air agressif et au bandana vert, qui se trouvait être Pirce, se détacha du groupe et demanda tout haut ce que tout le monde, y compris le capitaine, pensait tout bas :

-Et maintenant Mademoiselle Prenons-un-raccourci ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Pour ta part si tu continue à me parler sur ce ton c'est tes prières que tu vas devoir faire ! Surveille ta langue Pirce, si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe ! Les autres…sortez les avirons. Laissez les voiles là où elles sont, on risque dans avoir besoin.

-En fait…commença un autre pirate à la barbe tressée (un détail qu'elle trouvait tout bonnement ridicule soit dit en passant…)

-Quoi ? aboya-t-elle, plus qu'énervée.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, capitaine. Le vent nous vient de face.

-Comment ? Mais il y a cinq minutes il nous poussait par l'arrière !

Une violente bourrasque lui répondit, envoyant ses cheveux voler dans sa figure et faisant passer son tricorne par dessus bord. Au bord de l'hystérie, elle dégagea sont visage par de grand gestes saccadés et se précipita vers la barre, lançant au passage :

-Hé bien laissez-tomber les voiles ! Aux avirons ! Bouger votre arrière-train en vitesse avant que je ne vienne vous y aider !

L'équipage commença à obéir avec empressement et Emily s'apprêtait à agripper la barre quand celle-ci se mit à tourner à toute allure, la dernière résistance du navire enfin vaincue. Réalisant à peine qu'elle aurait pu perdre une main, Emily fit volte-face et se mit à faire de grand geste ponctués de petits sauts hystériques.

-Lâchez tout ! Revenez ! Jetez l'ancre ! JETEZ L'ANCRE !

Tout le monde revint et se mit, pour les uns, à baisser la voile, pour les autres, à jeter l'ancre. Le reste faisait comme le capitaine : courir en essayant d'oublier son inutilité. Une fois l'ancre jetée, il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel certains pirates commencèrent à se sentir soulagés. Ils n'en profitèrent pas bien longtemps car un craquement sinistre retentit au bout de quelques minutes, suivi de près par une plainte assourdissante de bois malmené. Il y eut ensuite un bruit strident qui força tout le monde à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles et une secousse qui projeta à terre tous ceux qui n'avait plus les mains libres pour se rattraper : l'ancre raclait les rochers sans parvenir à retenir le navire et allait finir par arracher une bonne partie de la coque. Le capitaine Johnson se redressa avec peine et alla elle-même trancher la corde qui liait l'énorme pièce de métal au bateau. Il ne servait à rien de couper le bateau en deux pour ensuite mourir noyé dans le tourbillon qui se préparait un peu plus loin. Elle remarqua par la même occasion que le ciel s'était quelque peu assombri. Elle sentit deux mains tremblantes agripper son bras et croisa les yeux de Leïla. Elle y lisait la peur.

-On va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire…On s'en est toujours sorti jusqu'à présent, murmura-t-elle.

Emily afficha un sourire qui se voulait confiant mais qui s'avéra des plus crispés. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et tenta d'éviter de bafouiller.

-Je l'espère. Je t'avouerais que c'est pas très bien parti mais j'ai vu pire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Je disais ça pour te rassurer.

-Ah.

Aucune des deux ne reprit la parole. Elles venaient de le remarquer. Ils se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers un nuage. Un énorme nuage noir.

* * *

Douleur. Stupeur, tremblements, enfer et damnation. Emily aurait pu trouver bien d'autres mots pour décrire son état si seulement elle avait pu réfléchir clairement. Son crâne était en proie à une douleur sourde et elle avait l'impression qu'une centaine d'aiguilles la transperçaient de toute part. Mais outre ses muscles endoloris et brûlants, ce qui inquiétait le plus Emily était sa mémoire : elle était incapable de se souvenir d'où elle était et de la cause de son état. Elle était couchée à plat ventre sur une surface dure et humide. Non, pas humide. Trempée. Elle déplaça une main tremblante de nervosité sur la surface en question et put sentir la texture spongieuse d'un sol de bois inondé. Elle était donc sur un bateau. Encore et toujours un foutu rafiot. Mais était-ce le sien ? Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour répondre à sa propre question mais échoua lamentablement. Elle se retrouva seule face à l'obscurité. Elle trouva étonnant de ne pas percevoir l'obscurité rougeâtre habituelle quand on ferme les yeux en pleine journée. Aucune lumière. Elle ne se rappelait pas que la nuit était tombée. Elle avait froid. Elle avait peur. Chaque donnée inconnue apparaissant dans le problème la faisait paniquer un peu plus. Dans l'espoir de retrouver on calme, elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements. Elle était…dans sa cabine. Non. Elle était sur le pont. Le compas pointait le nord. Le nord changeait de direction. Non, c'est complètement stupide. Ce n'était pas le nord qui se déplaçait, mais le bateau. L'eau. L'eau les entraînait. Elle se souvint du courant, puis tout lui revint. Le courant, le tourbillon, le vacarme, le noir. Puis plus rien. Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle se risqua à se redresser sur ses coudes mais ne put que retomber mollement, les yeux toujours clos. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle l'entendit. Quelqu'un approchait. Les pas produisaient un bruit sourd en frappant le plancher, ponctué régulièrement par le martèlement d'une canne sur le sol (« Boum Tac…Boum Tac… »). Attendez. En écoutant mieux elle n'entendait qu'_un_ pied. L'homme se servirait donc de la canne pour remplacer une jambe invalide ? Ou alors était-ce une jambe de bois ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était exceptionnel dans le milieu de la piraterie…Elle n'eut guère le temps de tergiverser sur la question car le bruit avait cessé, juste en face d'elle. Elle renouvela sa tentative pour ouvrir les yeux, y parvint enfin mais n'obtint pas de résultat très probant. Elle voyait flou. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était un amalgame de couleurs sombres et de formes indistinctes. Elle se dit avec son ironie légendaire que voir normalement ne lui servirait à rien étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête. Il y eut un silence pesant. Emily aurait même utilisé le terme « oppressant ». Elle se sentait pour ainsi dire agressée par le silence et remercia même mentalement l'inconnu quand il décida de le briser.

-_Well well well_…Qu'avons-nous là? Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de recevoir des jeunes filles à bord. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence sur ce navire ?

Etrange. Cet homme avait une voix étrange. Glaciale. Pas amicale pour deux shillings. Emily se souvint quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle était censée dire quelque chose, puisque l'on s'adressait à elle. Elle rouvrit ses yeux toujours aussi inutiles et tenta d'articuler une phrase.

-Ui' 'a'ai…l'ca' d'o 'ry…

Quel essai concluant…

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit l'inconnu, vaguement agacé.

-Je…suis le capitaine…le capitaine du Rose-Mary.

Elle se rendit compte que dans son état, même parler était éprouvant. Le silence revint. Qu'attendait ce type pour dire quelque chose ? Elle lui avait donnée, sa réponse !

-Voyez-vous ça. Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus…épais.

-Comme tout le monde, n'ayez crainte.

Le type émit un ricanement nasillard. Puis il se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait. Elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer, étant toujours sur le ventre.

-J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop rude. J'aurais pu vous faire venir plus délicatement mais la patience n'est pas la plus grande de mes qualités.

Emily resta pétrifiée (comme si elle avait le choix…haha…). Cet homme n'essayait quand même pas de lui dire qu'il était à l'origine du tourbillon ? C'était impossible !

-…Quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, ma chère. Peut-être préféreriez-vous vous reposer avant que nous ne continuions cette conversation ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle avait posé la question abruptement. L'envie de faire de l'humour lui était passée en même temps que la colère lui revenait. Et puis d'abord où étaient tous les autres ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse. Vous avez sans doute d'autres préoccupations en tête.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Emily sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme sourire.

-Voilà qui est déjà plus raisonnable. Disons que j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tss…Attendez au moins de m'avoir écouté avant de vous montrer si catégorique. D'autant que vous ne me semblez pas en position de force sur ce coup là.

Il y eut ensuite un court bruit de succion, comme une bouteille qu'on débouche. Pas possible. Elle était en train d'agoniser à ses pieds et lui il se saoulait ! Un ami proche du capitaine Sparrow sans doute… Elle n'entendit pas le liquide s'écouler mais s'en fichait pas mal. _Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut avec sa bouteille du moment qu'il me fout la paix._ Elle avait refermé les paupières, sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée de la fermeté de sa propre voix quand elle résonna sur le pont.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez eu certains…différents avec Jack Sparrow.

Elle se crispa.

-Oulla, n'oubliez pas le « capitaine », sinon il risque de surgir de nulle-part pour nous assommer avec ses discours à la con. Et dans ce cas je ne réponds plus de moi.

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc et poursuivit :

-Je vous comprends parfaitement. Il se trouve que moi-même j'ai bien de la peine à le supporter. C'est sur ce sujet que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous…

-Wow wow ! Attendez une minute. Comment vous savez ça vous, d'abord ?

-Je vous ai entendu. J'ai entendu votre appel.

Emily resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Ca n'était pas une réponse. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Quand elle le lui fit remarquer, il se contenta de continuer ses explications vaseuses.

-Vous et moi, nous voulons la même chose.

-Je ne veux rien du tout, je n'ai appelé personne et-

-Sa mort.

Elle se stoppa net, reposant sa tête sur le sol détrempé. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dont elle souhaitait la mort. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme qui disait l'avoir « entendue ».

-De qui parlez-vous ? s'enquit-elle, feignant l'incompréhension.

-Vous savez de qui je parle. Sparrow. Il est temps que quelqu'un lui fasse payer tout ce qu'il a détruit. Tout ce qu'il a volé.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle écoutait. Elle n'avait rien à dire de toute façon, jusqu'ici elle était en parfait accord avec son interlocuteur.

-Après tout vous êtes la première concernée. Que vous a-t-il enlevé ? Qu'avez-vous perdu par sa faute ? Votre situation ? La confiance de votre famille ? Votre jeunesse ? Votre…vie ?

-Arrêtez ça.

Emily eut le sentiment désagréable que le sourire de l'homme s'était élargi. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais les paroles de cet inconnu la touchaient. La blessure n'était pas encore guérie, elle ne le serait sans doute jamais complètement.

-Six ans, il y a six longues années qu'il a pris votre vie. C'est un peu comme s'il vous avait tuée en fait, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Vous marchez, vous parlez, mais vous restez morte, retenue prisonnière par cet ersatz de vie que vous n'avez pas eu la possibilité de choisir. Il ne se rend pas compte. Il ne se sent sans doute même pas coupable. Ne désirez-vous pas lui faire payer pour-

-TA GUEULE ! FERME-LA ! Je veux pas t'écouter, tu piges ?! Je veux pas !

Elle frappait le sol de son poing, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Son dos la faisait souffrir le martyr et son mal de crâne n'avait fait qu'empirer quand elle s'était mise à hurler. Mais pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas mieux au bout de tout ce temps ? Elle avait même le sentiment d'être au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Je peux vous aider à vous venger de lui. Je ne souhaite que vous aider. Je…

-Vous. Et bien parlons-en justement. Il est juste que je veuille me venger de Sparrow, mais vous, c'est quoi vos raisons ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Elles sont purement personnelles.

-Les miennes aussi ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous en savez plus long que moi ! Je ne veux pas accepter l'aide de quelqu'un qui voudrait faire du mal pour de mauvaises raisons…

Le frappement de la canne/jambe de bois retentit à nouveau alors que l'homme semblait s'éloigner.

-Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il y a de « bonnes » raisons de faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

Emily resta silencieuse. Bien sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il fallait bien qu'elle se donne bonne conscience. _C'est lui qu'a commencé_, ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me venger, répliqua-t-elle d'un air buté.

-Hélas je ne peux pas me permettre d'essuyer un refus. Ce sera avec ou sans votre avis. Vous feriez bien d'y réfléchir, ne serait-ce que pour le salut du restant de votre équipage.

Horrifiée, Emily essaya une dernière fois de regarder l'homme mais ne put voir avec sa vue brouillée que ce qui semblait être ses bottes. Enfin, _sa_ botte. C'était donc bien une jambe de bois.

-Le…Leïla ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Elle est toujours en vie. Le fait est de savoir si elle va le rester et cela ne dépend que de vous.

_Enfoiré._ Sa seule amie en six ans, depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la rue. Elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées depuis toutes ces années. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la condamner de cette façon. Et puis…Si elle pouvait obtenir sa vengeance…De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Tandis que l'idée faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit, elle sentit son corps se détendre légèrement.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Amenez-le moi. Quand on y réfléchit, votre problème est le passage à l'acte. Je peux m'occuper de ça.

-Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça ?

-Je vous fais confiance sur ce point. Vous n'êtes pas idiote. Servez-vous de ses points faibles.

-Quels sont ses points faibles ?

L'homme laissa échapper un léger rire. Toujours aussi déplaisant.

-Là est la question. Je ne vais pas m'occuper de tout, après tout c'est aussi votre vengeance.

-Libérez mon équipage.

-Ce sera fait.

-Où dois-je aller ?

-Vous posez trop de questions.

Exaspérée, Emily se redressa en s'appuyant sur deux bras tremblants. Par miracle elle ne s'écroula pas sur le plancher. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner un regard voilé mais désormais plus net vers l'inconnu quand il marmonna entre ses dents :

-Oh que non…

Elle sentit une douleur aigüe à l'arrière du crâne et s'évanouit pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures.

* * *

**Et de deux chapiiitres ! Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux individu ? Je vous le présenterai peut-être un jour...ou pas. xD Nan, si, c'est obligé. Mais je ne ne pense pas qu'on le reverra avant un bout de temps celui-là...Pour la suite, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera fait de flashback (avé l'accent), pour que vous compreniez enfin le passé tortureux de cette pauvre Emily. Bon, je cause, je cause mais il va falloir se mettre au boulot ! Si vous avez aimé ou même si vous avez détesté : dites le moi ! Express yourself ! Merci encore de lire et a bientôôt !!**


	3. On s'est connu

**Re-moi !!! Je suis contente de vous présenter mon...TROISIEME CHAPITRE !! (tin tin tin tinlin !) C'est majoritairement du flashback, pour que vous compreniez bien ce qu'il se passa un jour passé pour qu'Emily détestâtes aussi moultement notre Capitaine Moineau...Je la refais en français ou vous avez pigé ? Ok d'accord, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire (c'est à dire beaucoup...mais nan je vous prend pas pour des cons !), et je voussouhaite un bon lecturationnage !**

**PS: Pour ceux qui trouverait que l'histoire pédale un peu dans la paella (j'aime pas la semoule) et pourquoi on voit plus Jack, je déclare que : moi aussi je me suis un peu inquiétée de l'avancement du schmilblik mais j'en déduis juste que ALL IN GOOD TIME.**

_PPS: Rien de l'univers de PotC n'est à moi et Johnny Depp est à lui-même (mais POURQUOOOOAAA ???) En revanche ma petite Emily elle est bien à moi (ya que moi pour créer des persos aussi cons ). Tous les propos cons, débiles, pitoyables, aberrant tenus dans cette fic sont la propriété légitime de l'unique neurone atrophié restant dans ma cabeza (Neurone: Ya comme de l'échos. --')_

* * *

**On s'est connu...**

Quand Leïla s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut le son familier des vagues se brisant sur la coque d'un navire. Elle apprécia quelques instants le clapotis apaisant puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne reconnut rien. Elle n'était pas dans son hamac mais étendue à même le sol. Se redressant péniblement sur ses coudes, elle put admirer le bois pourri des murs d'une cale qui n'était pas celle du Rose-Mary. Totalement réveillée à présent, elle allait se retourner quand une voix retentit de quelque part sur sa droite.

-Rendors-toi. Et plus vite que ça.

-…Emily ?

En plissant les yeux, Leïla parvint à distinguer parmi les ténèbres la silhouette menue de son capitaine. Elle était assise dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, les jambes ramenée vers sa poitrine et les bras posés sur ses genoux dans une attitude relativement décontractée compte-tenu des circonstances. Elle regardait le sol fixement, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé.

-Emily ! s'écria à nouveau l'antillaise en se précipitant sur son amie.

Cette dernière se dégagea sans grande conviction de l'étreinte et protesta un peu pour la forme :

-Ouais ouais, ça va, on a compris…

-Où sommes-nous ?

-L'Emeraude. Honnête navire marchand. Je les ai pour ainsi dire convaincus de nous déposer à Tortuga.

-Qu'entends-tu par « convaincus » ? interrogea Leïla avec suspicion.

-J'ai utilisé mon don naturel de persuasion. Je leur ai promis un port sans taxes flanqué d'une foule d'alcooliques prêts à leur acheter n'importe quoi, du rhum bon marché et (elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux) des femmes.

Elle avait accentué le dernier mot de manière ironique, montrant qu'elle aurait volontiers utilisé un terme moins flatteur. Le second émit un faible rire qui s'interrompit brusquement quand elle réalisa une chose.

-Où est passé le Rose-Mary ?

Emily resta silencieuse un moment, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'anxiété de l'antillaise. Elle jeta un regard à Leïla, puis au mur, avant de baisser les yeux et de répondre d'une voix neutre.

-Par le fond.

-Que…Quoi ?

-Oui. C'est ce que le capitaine de l'Emeraude m'a dit. Il nous a repêchés dans les débris.

Sous le choc, le second –ou plutôt ex-second- dût s'asseoir par terre pour ne pas tomber.

-Mille pétards !

La blonde sourit et eut une sorte de rire silencieux. Indignée, Leïla lui répondit un plus fort que nécessaire.

-Comment peux-tu rire d'une chose pareille ?! Notre bateau est au fond de l'océan sacré Bon Dieu !

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de l'autre qui riait à présent à gorge déployée. Elle tenta de s'expliquer entre deux gloussements.

-C'est…une raison pour jurer…comme un vieux corsaire ivrogne ?

Perplexe face au sens de l'à-propos pour le moins étrange de son amie, l'antillaise tenta de réfréner un éclat de rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres à tout instant. C'était vrai : quand Leïla était choquée, elle avait tendance à se répandre en jurons stupides et/ou blasphématoires.

-Mais je dis ce que je veux ! Sacrebleu de nom d'un chien !

-Saperlipopette !

-Tudieu !

-Nom d'une pipe en bois !

-Par Neptune !

Les deux femmes finirent donc étalées par terre à s'esclaffer comme des hystériques. Elles riaient plus par nervosité que par réelle envie : tant qu'elle gloussaient, elles ne se préoccupaient pas de choses démoralisantes, comme la perte du bateau ou le fait qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire une fois à Tortuga. Elles continuèrent leur liste d'exclamations incongrues quelques minutes avant d'être interrompues par une voix rauque :

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce barouf ??

« Ta gueule Pirce » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la part des deux jeunes femmes. Leïla fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de ce vieux râleur de Pirce mais se sentit un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt au reste de l'équipage. Elle et le pirate (qui s'était tu pour la première fois de sa vie) tournèrent des visages inquiets vers leur capitaine. Emily fit tout d'abord mine de ne pas remarquer les interrogations silencieuses qu'ils lui adressaient puis s'exclama, agacée :

-Oh ! mais regardez vous-même ! J'ai pas compté tout le monde !

Les deux se retournèrent alors et découvrirent avec étonnement certains membres de l'équipage du Rose-Mary dans la pénombre, toujours endormis. Le visage de Leïla se contracta douloureusement quand elle remarqua qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de cinq personnes avec eux dans la cale. Emily leur avait menti, bien sûr qu'elle avait vu que la moité de l'équipage avait disparu.

-Je vais retourner dormir…

Personne ne répondit à Pirce qui s'était déjà éloigné. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. C'était sûrement sa manière d'exprimer son chagrin.

-Tu devrais faire pareil, murmura Emily après un temps d'hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la concernée avant d'ajouter : Je sais que tu le sais.

Le capitaine baissa la tête, refusant de répondre. L'antillaise adopta un regard implorant et réitéra sa question.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant…

-Emily, je…

-Non ! S'il te plaît…pas maintenant. Je suis fatiguée.

Leïla continua de la fixer quelques instants d'un air contrarié avant de s'écarter pour aller se pelotonner contre le mur opposé.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à son second, Emily ne dormit pas. Elle n'essaya même pas de fermer les yeux. Des pensées angoissantes s'insinuaient dans son esprit à mesure qu'elle se remémorait les événements de la nuit (était-elle sûre que c'était la nuit ?). De quel point faible parlait l'inconnu ? Comment allait-elle faire pour lui amener Sparrow ? Et tout d'abord _où_ devait-elle l'amener ? Tant de questions qui lui avaient échappé dans la confusion qu'avaient provoquée la douleur et la peur dans son cerveau. _Maudit Pirate !_ Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute. Même quand il n'était pas là il se débrouillait pour lui causer des ennuis. _Réveille toi, ma grande ! Ce sont plus des ennuis que tu as là, mais de très gros problèmes !_ Désespérée, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de ne plus penser à rien. Peine perdue. Elle commença à se demander ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Jack Sparrow. Serait-elle heureuse ? Elle aurait sûrement un mari, une maison. Peut-être même des enfants. _Beurk._ Bon peut-être pas. Elle pourrait sûrement faire ce qu'elle veut. S'occuper d'un jardin. Dormir dans une vraie chambre et non entre quatre murs de bois humides qui tanguent à en faire mal au cœur. Sentant que ce genre de pensées ne pouvait que l'énerver un peu plus, elle se força à ne plus penser à ce qu'elle n'avait pas et n'aurait sans doute jamais pour ce concentrer sur autre chose. D'abord elle n'était même pas sûre de se souvenir ce qui s'était réellement passé lors de leur première rencontre. Elle se souvint que sa première impression de lui n'était (presque) pas mauvaise. Elle l'avait même trouvé _sympathique. Miséricorde_. Après un petit effort de mémoire, la scène lui revint d'un seul coup, plus claire que l'eau balayant le sable blanc de sa Jamaïque. Sa _vraie_ maison…

* * *

Emily marchait d'un pas rageur le long de la plage, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses parents quelques heures plus tôt. La marier ! Ils voulaient la marier ! Mais elle n'avait que seize ans enfin ! En plus elle ne savait rien de l'homme en question. Simplement que c'était un militaire…Pfff. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être drôle tous les jours. Bien sûr elle pouvait refuser. Mais elle savait bien que, au fond, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Et puis son père la tuerait. Le fait de perdre une source de revenu aussi conséquente ne le réjouirait sûrement pas. Savoir que son propre père était un tel arriviste la rendait malade ! De rage, elle donna un grand coup dans un tas de sable qui vint immédiatement décorer sa robe. Sa très coûteuse robe. Elle eut un sourire mauvais en admirant les dégâts et frotta bien le tissu pour qu'il s'imprègne de l'humidité du sable. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle continua ensuite sa promenade en essayant de distinguer les points positifs d'une telle union. Premièrement, elle serait riche. Mouais. Peut mieux faire. Deuxièmement, passé un ou deux mioches on lui ficherait une paix royale. Elle eut une grimace à l'idée de devoir enfanter comme la bonne petite poule qu'elle était. Décidément elle avait du mal avec les points positifs… Mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle songea à une troisième possibilité. Puisque son cher mari était un militaire, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il meure au combat. Ne versait-on pas une pension aux jeunes veuves de militaires ? Enfouie dans les plans machiavéliques jusqu'au cou, elle en était à recenser tous les moyens éventuels pour faire partir le pauvre homme les pieds devant quand quelque chose attira son attention. Au gré de ses pas elle était arrivée aux alentours une petite crique s'enfonçant sous la falaise, et une forme gisait à une cinquantaine de mètres de ses pieds. Elle pensa tout d'abord à un animal, bien qu'elle ne fût pas capable de dire lequel. Mais un éclair de couleur rouge la détrompa. Aucun animal à sa connaissance susceptible de s'échouer sur une plage n'arborait une telle couleur. Elle s'avança donc vers la chose qui s'avérait ressembler de plus en plus à un homme. La jeune fille arriva aux côtés de l'homme inconscient et entreprit de savoir s'il était toujours en vie ou non. Elle le tourna donc sur le dos et remarqua que l'éclair rouge qu'elle avait surpris quelques minutes plus tôt était en fait un bandana entourant le crâne de l'homme. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce point et se mit en tête de prendre son pouls avant toute chose. Elle releva donc la manche du type et étouffa un cri en voyant une cicatrice sur son poignet. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle cicatrice. Une cicatrice en forme de « P ».

-Pirate…souffla-t-elle, effrayée et intriguée à la fois.

Le choc dura quelques secondes et la força à s'asseoir dans le sable, ne se préoccupant plus le moins du monde de sa robe. Une fois remise, elle vérifia donc si le pirate était vivant et constata avec soulagement que son cœur battait encore, bien que faiblement. Un peu confuse, Emily commença à se demander se qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire du naufragé. Elle approcha pensivement une main tremblante du visage de l'homme et écarta les cheveux qui le recouvraient. Elle fut surprise par la finesse de ses traits et se surprit même à le trouver beau. Immédiatement après cette pensée, elle se gifla mentalement. Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça. Pour éloigner toute pensée compromettante, elle secoua doucement l'endormi dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

-Ouhou…Et bien, tu as le sommeil lourd toi.

Comme lui parler ne produisait aucun effet, elle se pencha non sans inquiétude au-dessus du visage du pirate. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent subitement, faisant faire à Emily un bon de deux mètres en arrière accompagné d'un cri strident. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, le pirate se mit à crier aussi et ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où il réalisa où il était et ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assura qu'il n'était pas mortellement blessé, tout en s'accompagnant d'un assortiment de ses célèbres grimaces. Juste pour la forme. Ceci fait, il se souvint enfin de la présence d'Emily et lui jeta un regard choqué comme si elle venait de l'interrompre au beau milieu d'une chose à la fois très importante et personnelle. Prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis, tremblant de tout ses membres, elle entama une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus anodin dans une situation très loin d'être anodine :

-Euh…Bonjour…

_Bravo ma fille, tu vas aller loin comme ça…_ ,pensa-t-elle avec humeur.

-Bonjour, répondit l'homme d'un air méfiant et amusé à la fois.

-Je…Je vous ai trouvé étendu sur le sable alors je…me suis approchée pour…euh…voir comment vous alliez.

-Je me porte bien, merci.

Cette fois le ton n'avait plus rien de méfiant et l'homme semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur cette gamine. Beaucoup de chance…

-Trêve de bavardage. Vous avez remarqué ça je suppose ?

Il releva sa manche et mit sa cicatrice en forme de « P » bien en évidence sous le nez de l'adolescente. Elle détourna le regard comme si la marque avait pu lui brûler les yeux et répondit avec empressement :

-O-oui…J'ai vu.

-Tu as peur ?

Le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement lui fit lever les yeux mais elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. C'était bien sûr un mensonge mais son expression à elle seule constituait une réponse à la question.

-Tu comptes prévenir quelqu'un de ma présence ?

Emily réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à sa réponse, car elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire oui sans craindre pour sa vie, mais à ce qu'elle comptait réellement faire. Bien sûr le plus raisonnable aurait été de prévenir son père qu'un pirate se baladait sur l'île. Mais elle avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle n'était pas une fille raisonnable. Et puis il y avait ces foutus militaires. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter l'idée d'avoir conduit cet homme à la potence, tout pirate qu'il fut. Elle répondit donc encore une fois par la négative.

-Non.

Le pirate scruta les yeux de la jeune fille dans le but d'y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge, mais fut soulagé de ne rien trouver.

-Très bien, alors je vais dès maintenant…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une violente douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Il étouffa un gémissement et baissa les yeux vers son torse. Une longue plaie venait de se rouvrir suite au mouvement qu'il avait amorcé pour se redresser. Inquiète, Emily s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du pirate.

-Vous allez bien ? Ca fait mal ?

Tout d'abord étonné, il fixa l'adolescente qui le regardait toujours d'un air angoissé puis lui adressa un sourire crispé.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas exactement la grande forme mais j'ai connu pire.

Pas plus rassurée que ça, la jeune fille observa mieux le pirate et vit que sa jambe droite était aussi mal en point. Les idées un peu plus claires, elle se leva brusquement.

-Attendez-moi là, je reviens.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

Elle ignora cette dernière remarque et courut vers la propriété Johnson. Elle en revint une demi-heure plus tard, une pile de vêtement sous un bras et une gourde dans l'autre main.

-C'est pas trop tôt, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

Emily ne releva pas l'impolitesse de la question mais n'y répondit pas pour autant. Elle s'agenouilla près du pirate et lui demanda :

-Vous avez soif ?

Elle lui tendit la gourde avec un sourire. Plus méfiant que jamais, il s'en saisit, la déboucha et observa son contenu d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu n'essaies pas de m'empoisonner au moins ?

Surprise par la question, Emily perdit son sourire et répondit, vaguement agacée.

-Si j'avais voulu vous faire le moindre mal je l'aurais fait pendant que vous étiez inconscient ou quand vous agonisiez sur le sable. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide.

Toujours soupçonneux, le pirate se laissa convaincre par sa gorge sèche et pris une gorgée de liquide. Liquide qu'il recracha quelques secondes plus tard en poussant un cri indigné.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Emily.

-C'est de l'eau !!

-Eh bien oui, c'est de l'eau.

-Je savais bien que tu essayais de m'empoisonner !!

La jeune fille, ne sachant plus comment réagir, éclata de rire. C'était un rire nerveux et elle sentait qu'il pouvait se transformer en crise de larmes d'un instant à l'autre, mais elle prit soin de s'arrêter avant d'en arriver là. Elle rougit ensuite en sentant le regard que lui lançait le pirate.

-Excusez-moi. C'est la fatigue.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. En attendant souviens-toi de la règle numéro un : un pirate ne boit pas d'eau. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte.

-Que boivent-ils alors ?

-De l'alcool bien sûr ! répondit le pirate sur le ton de « 1+12 ». Du rhum, du whisky, à l'occasion du vin…du rhum, de la bière…est-ce que j'ai dit le rhum ?

-Au moins trois fois déjà, répondit la jeune fille avec un gloussement.

Emily se sentait plus détendue mais son sourire s'affaissa de nouveau quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la blessure du pirate.

-Il va falloir nettoyer ça.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler, le pirate suivit le regard d'Emily et eut un sourire.

-Oui il faudrait.

S'ensuivit un silence maladroit finalement brisé par Emily, bafouillant un peu :

-Il…Il faudrait que vous…enfin que vous…que vous enleviez votre…euh…votre chemise…pour que…enfin…

Se retenant de s'esclaffer face à la gêne de la jeune fille, l'homme se contenta de sourire franchement et de déclarer d'un air charmeur :

-Je n'espérais pas en arriver là aussi rapidement…

Rouge comme une pivoine, Emily trouva néanmoins le courage de paraître irritée.

-Et si vous pouviez m'éviter les sarcasmes graveleux, ça m'arrangerait !

-Très bien, très bien. Pas la peine de s'énerver.

Il retira donc sa chemise précautionneusement pendant qu'Emily déchirait un linge blanc et l'humidifiait avec l'eau de la gourde. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le pirate et eut un moment d'hésitation. Puis, sous le regard narquois du blessé, elle approcha le tissu de la plaie et eut une grimace.

-Vous me dites si je vous fais mal.

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit l'autre distraitement.

Pour oublier le regard moqueur du pirate, elle se concentra exclusivement sur la blessure. Elle avait la chance de bien supporter la vue du sang, sans quoi elle aurait été servie. Vivre en pleine cambrousse et avoir assisté à la naissance de plusieurs veaux peut avoir ses avantages. Misère, mais que diable cet homme avait-il fabriqué pour finir dans cet état ? _Question idiote_, fut la réponse qu'elle se donna. _C'est un pirate. Il a dû…faire des trucs de pirate._

Pendant ce temps, le pirate observait son infirmière improvisée. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était désagréable. Cela devait faire des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu une femme. De plus celle-ci était propre. Et jeune. Et plutôt jolie. Il stoppa là ses pensées avant de trouver un autre moyen plus qu'efficace de s'attirer des ennuis. Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle finisse de le soigner et il pourrait partir, encore une fois. Le fait d'être à terre lui procurait une atroce sensation d'enfermement. Bien sûr il y aurait le problème du moyen de transport : il n'avait plus de bateau. Cela faisait déjà huit ans que cet enfoiré de Barbossa s'était fait la malle avec son précieux Pearl et il n'avait pas réussi à garder un navire plus de deux mois depuis. Une sorte de malédiction s'acharnait sur lui, provoquant tempêtes, naufrages, mort subite des membres de l'équipage, et beaucoup d'autres choses plus étranges les unes que les autres. Abandonnant ces sombres pensées, il reposa les yeux sur les boucles blondes de la jeune fille et resta songeur.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Etonnée, Emily leva sa pâle figure vers le pirate, ne semblant pas avoir compris la question.

-Pardon ?

-Quel âge as-tu ? répéta l'homme.

-…Seize ans, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux vers la blessure.

« Ca pour être jeune… » pensa-t-il

-J'aurais dit plus.

-Ah.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence et Emily commença à déchirer un autre linge pour en faire des bandes. Elle entreprit ensuite d'en entourer le torse de l'homme. Elle lui fit lever un peu les bras et se pencha pour les faire passer dans son dos, ce qui donna une sorte d'étreinte bizarre qui ne déplut pas au pirate. Quand on peut profiter un peu au passage…

-Et comment tu t'appelles ?

-Emily. Emily Johnson.

-Très joli nom. Eh bien enchanté de te rencontrer Emily, moi je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Emily arrêta son geste et observa Jack d'un air curieux.

-Capitaine ? Vous possédez un navire ?

Le pirate masqua son irritation part une mimique étrange et répondit en agitant la main.

-Hmm…Disons, pas actuellement. Je suis sur le marché.

-Je vois.

Elle attacha la dernière bande et se redressa, satisfaite. Elle donna ensuite une chemise propre à Jack et soupira de fatigue. Ecartant délicatement quelques boucles de son visage, Emily réalisa qu'un éclat orangé parcourait la surface de l'océan. Jamais elle ne serait rentrée chez elle avant le coucher du Soleil…Elle se mordit la lèvre et se força à réfléchir clairement. D'abord elle devait rentrer chez elle. Mais le pirate ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en faisait en attendant ? _Il faudra bien qu'il reste ici_, se dit-elle.

-C'est le coucher de soleil qui te fais cet effet là ?

La voix de Jack la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle tourna un regard incrédule vers lui. Il l'observait toujours avec cet air amusé qui lui faisait penser qu'il se fichait d'elle en permanence. Ses yeux mi-clos trahissaient pourtant l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait.

-C'est vrai que c'est extrêmement romantique…

Emily roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se moque d'elle, surtout en lui faisant du gringue ouvertement de cette façon. Et puis ce Sparrow était bizarrement attirant. Nouvelle claque mentale. Non ! Ne pense pas une chose pareille ! Ta phrase était très bien jusqu'à « ment attirant » ! Afin de se donner bonne conscience elle se promit de chercher à en savoir plus sur lui.

-J'étais juste en train de me dire que je devais rentrer chez moi…

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le sourire du pirate s'effaçant lentement. Se retenant de rire et poussant intérieurement un énorme « AHA ! », elle poursuivit :

-Si je ne le fais pas, mon père va me tuer. Mais j'essayerai de vous apporter de quoi manger ce soir.

-Très aimable à toi.

Le capitaine affichait un air contrarié et se mit à fixer intentionnellement un point opposé à la jeune fille. Il allait devoir rester seul toute une nuit sans avoir la possibilité de bouger. Sans pouvoir s'enfuir en cas de danger. Sans défense. La petite garce ! Tout ça pour échapper à une petite dispute de rien du tout avec Pôpa Johnson. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'avoir des problèmes. Celui qui avait des problèmes ici, c'était LUI.

-Je vous ai contrarié ? s'enquit Emily d'un air inquiet.

-Moi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Je t'en prie, vas-y ! Retourne vivre ta passionnante petite vie de bourgeoise et abandonne-moi là ! Avec un peu de chance une meute de chien va sortir de nulle-part pour me bouffer !

-Excusez-moi ?

Emily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet idiot venait bien de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait ou ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours ?

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi puéril ! Vous pensez que j'ai le choix ? Que croyez-vous que mon père va faire s'il ne me voit pas rentrer ? S'il me cherche il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il vous trouve aussi !

-…Oh.

-Oui : oh ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Quand on pense que je n'étais même pas obligée de vous aider du tout, c'est vraiment trop fort !

-Euh…Excuse-moi ?

Jack ne put qu'observer avec ses yeux de chien battu Emily se lever et partir, écumante de rage. Il continua à l'appeler quelques minutes après l'avoir vu disparaître derrière la falaise mais se tut bien vite de peur d'attirer quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois seul avec lui-même, il commença à cogner sa tête contre la pierre sur laquelle il était appuyé. Activité aussi passionnante que nécessaire pour lui rappeler le parfait abruti qu'il était.

Quand il la vit revenir quelques heures plus tard avec un panier garni de fruits et de pain dans une main et une bouteille de rhum dans l'autre, il se dit que, en effet, il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur cette gamine.

* * *

-…mily ! Capitaine, ouhou !

-Mmm ? Ah…oui ! Euh…de quoi ?

Emily cligna des yeux avec l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient de tirer de son sommeil à grand renfort d'eau glacée. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas endormie à force de réfléchir. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et interrogea son second d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous sommes arrivés.

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière son interlocutrice, la jeune femme put voir que les autres survivants de l'équipage étaient déjà debout et semblaient impatients de quitter le navire. Aucun n'osait la regarder dans les yeux et cela lui fit ben plus mal que de subir une colère frontale. Ils ne pouvaient pas la tenir responsable de cette horreur. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça. Pourquoi aucun membre de son équipage ne lui avait jamais fait vraiment confiance ? _Sûrement parce que tu ne leur fais pas confiance non plus_, répondit une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle poussa un long soupir et ouvrit la marche vers l'entrepont.

* * *

**Gosh ! I did it ! So ? What do ya think ? mode english OFF Les reviews se ramassent à la peeeelleuh ! (sauf dans mon cas xD...nan je déconne vous me mettez plein de commentaires gentiiils en pluuus ! Ch'uis une menteuse ! )**


	4. NOTE DE L

! ATTENTION ! CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! (au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué...je remplacerai cette note par le prochain chapitre quand il sera up parce que je déteste les interruptions...excusez-moi pour la fausse joie d'ailleurs éè )

Je réponds à tous mes revieweurs et en particulier à la (à le ? o.o) pauvre Bartimeus que j'ai fait patienter des lustres : merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements déjà, ça me fait plaisir que mon travail soit apprécié (:D) et non je n'ai rien abandonné du tout, je suis juste tiraillée entre ma flemme et mes deux fanfictions car figurez vous que j'écris une fanfiction sur Harry Potter et que j'ai des lecteurs qui s'impatientent aussi de ce côté là...J'ai à peine trois pages de commencées pour le prochain chapitre de la Vengeance d'une blonde alors que le 7ème chapitre d'Alexandra Harris est presque fini, c'est pourquoi je lui laisse la priorité pour l'instant...Chacun son tour dirons-nous éè

Je vous jure que j'essaye de faire au plus vite mais je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir en bâclant un chapitre à la con histoire de dire que j'ai posté et que je suis "sortie d'affaire". J'essaye de ne pas me forcer pour que l'écriture reste avant tout un plaisir.

Vos messages auront tout de même eu le mérite de me donner envie de reprendre ce 4e chapitre xD Je vais donc peut-être l'avancer un peu mais je ne vous promet rien.

Merci à tous et à bientôt j'espère !

PS: Ne m'abandonnez pas surtout ! çç

PPS : Hier je suis allée à Disneyland Paris et j'ai refait pour la quinzième fois l'attraction Pirates des Caraïbes. Même si j'ai été déçue de voir que la rumeur comme quoi ils auraient ajouté Jack Sparrow à l'attraction comme aux USA était fausse, je me suis vachement éclatée ! Puisse ce divertissement m'avoir rendu mon inspiration ! xD

PPPS : Space Mountain ça déchire sa race !


End file.
